Ferrules attached to the ends of optical fibers are used to make connections between the optical fibers. The optical signals transmitted in the optical fibers must be able to pass through such connections with minimal signal loss. In order for the signal loss to be minimal, the optical fibers, and hence the ferrules, need to be precisely aligned with one another. The issue of precisely aligning opposing optical fibers is even more sensitive with multi-fiber ferrules because of the need to precisely align all the optical fibers relative to each other and relative to guide pin bores within the molded ferrule. However, it is difficult to maintain the precision of the placement of the optical fibers relative to the guide pin holes, especially when the front face of the ferrules are polished, which removes a portion of the ferrule. If the fiber holes are larger than the optical fiber, and the optical fiber is able to vary in its positioning in the fiber hole, then removing a portion of the ferrule by polishing tends to “move” the optical fiber within the fiber hole. It may also be difficult to hold the position of each fiber hole relative to the guide pin holes, so the fiber holes may also “move” within the ferrule.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,750, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, provides one method and apparatus for trying to precisely mold the fiber holes such that the optical fibers do not “move” in the fiber holes when the ferrule is polished. However, such a technique can be relatively expensive. Moreover, the fiber holes must be somewhat larger than the optical fibers to allow for variations in the optical fiber's diameter and to allow the optical fibers to be easily inserted into the fiber holes. Thus, the optical fibers may possibly “move” within the fiber holes.
Accordingly, the present inventions are directed to a fiber guide member and a ferrule that substantially obviates one or more of the potential problems and disadvantages in the prior art. Additional features and advantages of the inventions will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the inventions will be realized and attained by the apparatus and process particularly pointed out in the written description and claims, as well as the appended drawings.